


Arch smile

by Moe89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"La frase gli era scivolata fra le labbra come una lama. Sansa aveva capito che era una menzogna dal sorriso che Petyr le aveva rivolto, un sorriso furbo. Il sorriso del Diavolo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arch smile

**ARCH SMILE**

 

"Sei una ragazza coraggiosa Sansa Stark."

Quella era stata la prima menzogna che Petyr le aveva detto, Sansa lo sapeva, lo ricordava bene.  
Erano ad Approdo del Re, la roccia delle mura a cui erano appoggiati le graffiava le braccia. Suo padre era appena morto, lasciando Sansa distrutta e sola, le lacrime le scendevano come acido sul viso, come a voler marcare la sua debolezza, la sua paura. Petyr la guardava silente con quella luce negli occhi che aveva insegnato a Sansa quanto pericoloso potesse essere un solo uomo. La frase gli era scivolata fra le labbra come una lama. Sansa aveva capito che era una menzogna dal sorriso che Petyr le aveva rivolto, un sorriso furbo. Il sorriso del Diavolo. Sapeva che non lo pensava, che la riteneva una sciocca e debole ragazzina, eppure decise che per quella volta non le sarebbe importato. Quella volta decise che sarebbe stata una sciocca e debole ragazzina.

"Ti amo Sansa più di quanto abbia mai amato qualcuno."

Sansa aveva riso a quelle parole, aveva riso perchè facevano male, perchè che non erano vere lo sapeva anche senza il bisogno di guardarlo. Petyr era mezzo addormentato su di lei, nudo ed esausto. Aveva appena preso da lei ciò che nessun altro uomo aveva mai avuto. L'aveva baciata con voracità e passione, l'aveva fatta gridare il suo nome mentre si contorceva sotto di lui impaziente. L'aveva costretta ad amarlo. E quando poi, persi nella frenesia dei sensi erano giunti al culmine e con gli occhi serrati e la pelle accaldata, Petyr aveva sussurrato il nome dell'unica vera donna della sua vita: "Catelyn", Sansa si era sentita vuota. Si era sentita sola. E questo l'aveva terrorizzata.  
Quando Ditocorto si era infine addormentato, Sansa l'aveva stretto a sè con un braccio e si era asciugata una lacrima con l'altro. Un sorriso le aveva increspato le labbra. Non era vero, Petyr non l'amava, non l'avrebbe mai amata, lo sapeva, ma non le importava. Non in quel momento.

"Tornerò. Per te. Perchè ti amo."

Il suo cuore aveva perso un battito quando Petyr le aveva fatto quella promessa. Per un attimo ci aveva creduto, poi lo sguardo fiero della statua di sua zia Lyanna, lo sguardo fiero di Grande Inverno, le aveva mostrato la realtà. Petyr non sarebbe tornato. Era sola, sola con se stessa e con i suoi demoni. Era sola eppure per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita Sansa Stark non ebbe paura della solitudine, al contrario la accolse in sè, si sentì confortata da essa. Ne fece la propria forza. Aveva sorriso a Ditocorto quella volta, un sorriso furbo e lo aveva baciato velocemente.  
"So che lo farai, perchè so che mi ami." gli aveva risposto. Petyr era sembrato sorpreso dalla sua reazione. Le aveva sorriso a sua volta, un sorriso furbo. "Bene."


End file.
